Seeing Red
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: After a mishappening with her roommate, Annabella "Red" has to go get her. It just so happened she found herself in cross with a certain agent. Morgan/OC
1. Where Are You?

**When I say I have NO idea where this came from...Trust me!  
>I am starting to like it even if I have no idea what to do!<br>But Morgan needs love too!  
>I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS<br>I do own Kasey, and Annabella  
>Thank you so much again! :D<br>****Peace and Love.  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>It all pretty much started with a text. It started with a call, which I gladly didn't answer, then a text. After that I knew I had to see what the girl wanted.<p>

"Red, I'm high plz come gt me." These are the kinds of texts that make my Sunday nights so much better. Silently I curse my roommate and threw my phone on my bed hearing the small thump. I knew I couldn't leave her wherever she was, but I hated being the person to always go and get her. Couldn't she get herself out of her own mess for at least one day and give me a break?

The phone vibrated again, and I wanted to scream but that time I actually did pick it up. On the other end was probably the most fucked up I have ever heard her in quite some time, mixed with the blasting music.

"Red, pleasse I need you…" she then trailed off into some kind of tangent that I couldn't understand.

"Kasey come back to earth where are you?"

"Red, just come get me." She was sounding desperate, and that she never is.

"Well, I would love to get you but I am not reading your mind so you have to tell me."

I heard her laugh on the other side and shuffling of the phone. This girl is going to be the death of me. First she hauls me off to New York City because she wants to "make it big" in the fashion industry and I follow cause I have nothing else better to do. Slowly and surly I am loosing my patience with this girl, but a man's voice comes into my ear instead.

"I don't know who this is but your friend is about to get seriously hurt if she doesn't leave." The voice was low, almost a grumble.

"Sir, I would unfortunately love to get her, but I have no idea where she is. "

"In front of McDonalds on 138th and Broadway." He spat and hung up.

My best friend was up in Harlem. I had to get into my car and drive all the way up to Harlem. At the end of the night I deserve a metal for this, or some place in some kind of heaven.

The whole time in the car all I could think about was her voice. She sounded so desperate, which made me think of the time she was in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. Once on 138th I parked the car right up by the college and walked all the way down the hill till I reached the place. Upon walking in I saw my little black haired friend slumped over one of the tables.

This guy just left her here alone? I can't believe he would just drop her off like that. Kasey looked up with a goofy grin on her face, but when she opened her mouth two teeth were missing on the side. I tried to hold in my laugh as I walked up and sat down in the seat in front of her.

"Did you eat?" I asked.

"Mhm, yeah and threw it up, so now I am hungry again…" she sighed and rested her chin on her hand. This was the typical girl that I grew up with.

"Wait, you have no money how did you eat?"

"I fed her." A low voice startled me.

Slowly I turned my head to see a giant, sexy looking chocolate man. I guess he didn't leave her then. I do give him props for feeding her though cause I know I wouldn't have been able to deal with the vomit. It's gross and even though we all do it, that doesn't mean that I would like to have my arms up in it.

"Um, thank you. You didn't have to, I muttered. My face felt hot and it was as probably as deep red as my hair.

"Yeah, well when a pretty girl is in distress I have to step in." he chuckles and it is so smooth when he does, "I'm Derek by the way, Derek Morgan." He gives me his hand to shake.

"I'm Annabella." I stammered as I grabbed his hand. Why in Gods name did I give him my real name? It makes me sound like the little rich girl that I am. I don't think I could have felt anymore embarrassed.

"Ha, Red you actually told him your real name!" Kasey laughed out loud and pointed to me.

"Well, Derek thank you so much for helping my friend here, I think we need to go." I walk over to Kasey and grabbed her from the chair, making her tumble.

"You don't like your name?" Derek chuckles as he walked over to us and helped steady Kasey.

Kasey looked up at him with giant blue doe eyes and snorts as she laughs at the question. I pressed my lips into a thin line and grab one arm as he had the other. Derek looks at both of us with curious stare.

"Red, here is the heiress to a very popular high fancy hotel spa place down back at home, and not only that but her grandfather was a wealthy plantation owner."

"Kasey!" I growled, and pulled her hair from the back, "You didn't need to know that I am so sorry for this girl."

"I didn't notice the southern accent before, but now it is coming out." He teased me.

I hate my accent. I think it is the worst thing on the planet hence another reason why I thought coming to New York was a great idea.

"Yeah, it's cute but she hates it, but that's my Annabella for ya!" Kasey hic-ups and her legs give out and I could feel myself falling onto the hard ground.

"You are killing me Kase…" I mutter as I lay face up.

Next thing I know Derek's hands grabbed both Kasey and me by the arms and pulled us up. I shook my head and held onto the girl next to me harder,

"You are a pain in the ass you know that right?" I said,

"Yeah, but I'll always be your Kasey Bear." She giggled and pulled out from my grip only to cling onto Derek.

Finally we got back to my car with only mild bumps and bruises. Derek held onto Kasey as I fished through my bag for my keys. The big man got her in the front seat and whispered something in her ear only to shake her hand,

"It was really nice meeting you Annabella." He chuckled at the end when he said my name.

"Yeah, you too Derek Morgan." I smirked.

He smiled back at me and tapped the top of my car once before he left. I looked over at Kasey who was knocked out by the time I hit the highway. I don't understand how she does it, but she certainly got me into something I knew I couldn't get out of.


	2. A Man Looking For You

**Thanks a bunch everyone who is reading!  
>I am kind of in love with Kasey and Annabella!<br>I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS  
>I do own Kasey, and Annabella<br>Thank you so much again! :D  
><strong>**Peace and Love.  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I walk out from my room only to see Kasey slouched over our kitchen table, her black mess of curls askew on the wood. I went over and poked her on the shoulder, and she jumped up with a startled look on her face.<p>

"Was I bad last night Red?" she asked while wiping the drool off her face,

"Oh no you were fine. You just told the hottest man I have ever seen a little bit about my family background." I calmly spoke as I went to make some coffee for both of us.

Kasey scrunched her nose and placed her head back down on the table. This was the famous Kasey Walker mood. The sulky "I'm Sorry" Mood.

"I was really messed up last night, and if it wasn't for very sexy man I would have been killed I think." She bit her lip and looked up at me with heavily lidded eyes.

"Yeah you sounded fucked up on the phone. Have you learned finally?" I asked.

Kasey just gave me a huge smile and shook her head as she pointed to the mug I just filled,

"You know you're going to die if you smoke too much weed." I grabbed both our mugs and set one in front of her.

"No you can't, they use it for medical patients so it won't harm you." she glanced over at me and gave me a half smirk, "And if I am caught I can say it is medical weed."

I couldn't help but to spit out the hot liquid all over the table. She amazed me sometimes with the way she thought about things.

"You have got to be joking with me." I said, "No cop will believe that I mea—" I stopped my sentence reached to pat her on the cheek, "Thank God you're pretty." I mumble and go over to the couch.

* * *

><p>By the afternoon Kasey left to go to work, and I was getting ready to leave for dance class. I dressed in the usual sweatpants and busted up pair of sneakers, and threw on the black tank top and oversized sweatshirt. Even till now the scent of my brother still lingers on it.<p>

I took the subway two stops down and went into the small building that housed the three mirror rooms. Slowly I stepped in and smiled seeing the people in there. I dropped my bag in the corner and started to stretch just like the five other people.

"There was a guy here before looking for you Red," The blond next to me gave me a giant smile.

"Oh, really was he tall, dark, and handsome?" I joked.

"He was all three." A high pitched male voice entered the conversation, "And very yummy looking. Chocolate colored and big all over!"

The description only matched one man and one man only, Derek Morgan, the man from last night. I turned my head to the skinny boy next to me and gave him a dumb founded look.

"I see, did he say what he wanted?"

"No, just that he wanted to know if Annabella was here." The blond started to laugh, "When he actually said your name I held it in as best as I could, but when I said you haven't come in yet he just nodded and left. I hope you aren't in some kind of trouble!"

"Well isn't this just a good afternoon." I muttered underneath my breath, "And no, I'm not just something happened last night with Kasey is all."

The blond nodded her head and gave me a nudge on the shoulder. It's sad that when I say Kasey's name people already feel bad for me.

Finally the instructor came in and gave us all a smile. We stretched for about an hour and finally went into the routine. The words from my peers were haunting my mind the whole two hours.

"Where are you going now?" I asked as I watched Kasey run around the apartment getting ready.

"I am going out again. Shouldn't you be getting ready yourself?" she asked.

"Huh, why would I be doing that? Unlike you I don't go out every night, especially week days." I muttered.

Kasey gave me a devilish smile and ran back into her room to get done. She was one of the most confusing people I have ever known, but yet she is the closest thing to a real family that I have.

"Well I think you should go out. It is a beautiful spring night in the city, and it's not like you have to go to work or anything tomorrow, just another dance class." I could hear her as she fixed her make-up, "I mean damn Red, just join the company already."

I smiled to myself as I thought about the auditions for the dance company next week and how exciting to was going to be to finally call myself an actual dancer. Kasey got out from her room with her hair up in a long, curly dark red wig. Her large eyes sparkled a bright blue underneath all the black make-up, and her lips were a bright cherry red. It was a good thing she had thin lips or it would just look like a bad mess. The dress she wore was a black and silver corset with a tutu looking bottom, and shoes that were high enough to break my neck,

"Where the hell are you going?" I ask once more.

"Webster hall, I hear a lot of military boys are going to be there so I decided that this was going to work." She chuckled wiping the corners of her mouth of excess lipstick, "But it doesn't matter where I am going tonight. All that matters is what you are going to do."

"Why do you keep saying that, I am going to be here tonight waiting for your drunk ass to call me." I stated and got up to make another cup of coffee.

Kasey walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It is rare when she kisses me goodbye, which meant she did something that she didn't want me to get mad at,

"I am leaving, but I'll call you so have a good night Red." She says before I hear the clicking of her heels and the slam of the door.

Before I could take a sip of my coffee a knock on the door captures my attention. I walked over and looked into the peephole only to slam my body against the wall, my heart thumping wildly in my chest. Behind the door was the man from last night.


	3. Vegan Food?

**Thanks a bunch everyone who is reading!  
>I do LOVE me some Kasey<br>****I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS  
><strong>**I do own Kasey, and Annabella**

**Thank you so much again! :D  
><strong>**Peace and Love.  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath and plastered a huge smile on my face as I opened the door.<p>

"Well hello stranger." I hold the smile on my face.

Derek Morgan stood in front of me with a fitted dark gray T-shirt, leather jacket, and dark washed jeans. It was like a model just came into my view,

"Why, hello to you too." He smiled and looked at me to see if I was going to let him in.

"I'm sorry for being rude, why don't you come in." I moved out from the doorway so he could come in.

Derek smiled as he walked in and looked around the apartment. He gave a nod of approval as well as an impressed sounding whistle.

"What do you do to get a place like this?" he asked then turned to me to see the embarrassed look on my face, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. It just came out."

I chuckled to myself and shook my hand to wave it off. I didn't meant to give him that stare, it just was weird when people would ask me about these things,

"No, it's fine. It's my father's apartment when he would come here for business. I am just taking it over until I get into the company." I smiled and nervously started to pick up the clothes and mess that Kasey and me make throughout the week.

"Company?" he asked,

"Oh yeah I dance, so a dance company." I mutter, "I'm sorry it's nice to see you again and all but this is very random and where do you even know where I live?"

"Kasey told me. She said she talked to you and that you would like to go out with me tonight. By the look on your face I am guessing you had no idea about it." He gave me a side smirk as he ran a hand over his head.

"Well you got it correct. I had no idea, but how did you even get her number?"

"She gave it to me when I was helping her yesterday. She thought I wanted it when I bought her food. I also gave her mine when you left." He answered.

I bit the inside of my cheek and rolled my eyes to the side at her room. This girl was seriously going to be the death of me. First she gets herself messed up, and second she gives a random man her number and tells him to take him to take me out. For all I knew he could have been a serial killer.

"I tired to catch you at the dance studio, but it seemed that Kasey gave me the wrong times to when you would be there."

"Oh, well then. I mean, it's not that I wouldn't like to go out with you, but I am not dressed or really ready to do anything…." I felt myself start to stammer.

Derek chuckled and sat on our couch,

"I was just going to take you out for a cup of coffee doll, or maybe just a walk to talk." He said,

I went to open my mouth to decline, but the gurgling of my stomach spoke first.

"Or, we can get a bite to eat." He joked, and I felt myself turn a bright red.

"Ya know what why not. Just let me put on a pair of jeans first." I said and gave him a side smile.

Derek nodded and I quickly go into the room and changed into dark skinny jeans and my ankle high boots. I came out in my light jacket and grabbed my keys and wallet,

"So where do you want to go?" I asked

"Well I was thinking this little coffee shop down the block. I see it also sells food too?" he replied.

"As much as that sounds delicious I can't eat there."

"And why is this?"

"I am a vegan and they are not vegan friendly sadly." I chuckled.

Derek laughed and shook his head as we left my building. I knew that laugh, and I knew it very well. People would always think I was dumb for not wanting to eat meat or even cheese or milk. To me I just think of it as a healthy choice and nothing more.

"So then where do you want to eat?" he asked

"We can go to Food Swings, but it's going to take a bit to get there, you still down? You don't have a bed time that I have to oblige to right?" I teased as I walked over to the subway.

He shook his head and gave me a very nice smile. Once on the subway we talked a bit about our lives, and I found out he was a FBI agent working for the BAU which he explained had something to do with the behavior of criminals. He then said he was on a two-week leave for vacation and he thought that New York would be a nice change. Personally when I think of vacation I don't think of New York, but everyone has a different train of thought.

After we got out of the subway into the Brooklyn air, Derek caught up with me and asked finally about my family.

"I only heard about being a rich family's daughter, is that true?" he asked

"Yeah, my father owns a hotel/spa chain called Georgia's Lagoon. There might be one here soon but the one in Georgia is probably the biggest and will be the best." I stated, "My mom on the other hand is the granddaughter of a very wealthy plantation owner. My great grandfather was a peach farmer I guess you can say. All I know is I still get lost in the peach orchard every time I go there." I couldn't help to smile from the memories I had there. They weren't all bad, just crazy.

"You said that your father pays for the apartment, and he knows about Kasey?"

"Well Kasey's family plantation was right down the road from ours. They were apples, and we were peaches. I was called Peaches and she was called Apples. Our families have known each other for ages. As for my father yes he knows and he is doing it as a favor for her family. Let's just say Kasey gets into all kinds of trouble and I am the only one she counts on." I end the statement, "But my father pays because of that and because he is wanting me to get in this dance company."

"Yeah, you said that before. You are a ballet dancer?"

"By force yes, but by choice I enjoy Jazz and hip-hop. My feet are very fucked up because of the damn ballet pointes."

I look up at his face to see it's an expression of amusement. I bite the inside of my cheek and finally look up to see the neon sign that read "Food Swings."

"You ever had vegan meat?" I raised a brow

"No, I'm more of a real mean kind of guy." He chuckled as we walked in.

It is a small place that looked like a hole in the wall. There are three long benches with tables lined on the left side and two small tables on the other wall. It was a small cute place that I found one day while walking through Williamsburg, Brooklyn with Kasey.

I walked up to the front and ordered a vegan buffalo wings with a cookie dough milk shake. It amazed me how everything in the place was something I could actually eat without feeling bad. I turned around to see Derek's face twisted as he looked at the menu.

"You look confused,"

"Baby girl I am confused. You cannot tell me that these are all vegan things?"

"Yes they are sir." The girl behind the counter smiled and gave him a tilt of her head, "Since you never been here before I'd suggest stay the rout of a vegan bacon cheese burger."

Derek casts a glance at me and I smile and hold in the small laugh I feel coming out of my lips. I loved to bring first timers here. It was just a joy to see the expressions on their face.

"Sure that sounds good, so what about a drink?"

"Hm, well you can get a cookies and cream vegan milk shake." She offered.

"Okay then that sounds good."

"Perfect, that will be $13.50." the girl smiled.

Derek was too quick and handed her his card. I felt my face flush once more and grumbled a thank you and went over to one of the tables. Even if he only knew me for a day I could tell he liked making me turn the same color as my hair.

We sat and talked some more about our lives, and for some weird reason he really liked the fact that I was a plantation girl. Back at home people would think it is cool or kind of creepy. I found out more about his background as a cop and his family. I wanted to know more about his BAU companions, and he was happy to oblige my request.

Food finally came out, and my stomach was thanking me once I took a bite of the wing. I looked up to see Derek chewing on a piece of his burger, but looking at the thing as if it were something gross.

"This is amazing. How is this not meat!" he exclaimed.

"Don't know why but it isn't meat I promise."

The chat between us were nice. For once it was nice to meet someone that was not jumping to get into my pants, or asking too much about the money background I come from. Too bad it was ruined by a phone call from Kasey. I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone placing my head on the table,

"Yeah Kasey." I said monotone.

"Red! Can you come get me? I think I am drunk, aaaannd I thinnkk I am highhh too!" she slurred, her voice going in and out.

"Are you still at Webster?" I ask.

"Yuppers, are you with dark, tall, and sexy?" she growled into the phone.

"Yes, I am but I will come get you."

"Good, can you brinnng himmm tooo?"

"Sure, stay outside I'll come get you now."

"Thank youuu!"

Upon hanging up I looked up at him with sad eyes, and he could just see that I didn't want to go deal with this. First I didn't have my car which meant I had to take her back via taxi, and I knew that she wasn't going to stay put so I would have to track her once I got there.

"I have to go get her. She is drunk and I have a good feeling someone tried to drug her. Knowing her she might have smoked something laced." I muttered, "Do you mind coming with me?"

Derek chuckled and shook his head telling me he would come. Quickly we finished our food and ran out. I called for a cab, and we were in front of Webster hall in no time, but sadly I couldn't find her.

"This girl…" I muttered under my breath, "Derek can you somehow get in, and I'll go to the other side?"

He nodded and put a serious expression on his face, and when he walked up to the front he got in pretty easily. I looked around some more and couldn't find her, but I heard the familiar hic-up and turned around to see Derek coming out with her.

It was like a mother seeing her daughter the way I looked at her. I ran to the pair as she stumbled in her heels and gripped onto me when she saw me. I glanced back at Derek who gave me a smile and I just let her hug me.

"Can we go hommme noww?" she asked,

I nodded my head and brought her over to the taxi. Once I got her in I looked back at Derek and bit my bottom lip,

"I would invite you back, but I have to take care of her, but if you're not doing anything tomorrow we could have a redo."

"I think that sounds like a plan baby girl." He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

We exchanged numbers and Kasey screamed out good-bye at him. This was the only time I knew I would actually thank her for something she did.


	4. Cooking, and Kissing

**I know it was been a LONG time since I started this and have not looked at it since.  
>Well here it is! I am glad to say that everyone who has started to follow it, favorite it and even review thank you.<br>I wanted to do this again so I am glad you guys became my motivation!  
>Thank you and thank you.<br>More to come hopefully soon!  
>Thank you once more!<br>Peace and Love  
>!Hattress!<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been a week since I started seeing Derek, and sadly tonight was the last night he would be here in New York. He was coming over later in the night since I told him that I would actually cook something for him before he left. It was nice to have someone else around when Kasey was out on the town. In the afternoons she would work and by the time she got back home she was dressed in a different wig and outfit and out doing something. The nice part was that even when she was out I got Derek, and when I was with him she didn't even call. Somehow she got herself home at night and I would be the one coming in later than normal.<p>

"So I see things are going well with dark and handsome huh" Kasey came out from her room and grabbed an apple from the kitchen bowl, "You should so thank me when he leaves," she chuckled,

I didn't even look up from the cleaning I started on the apartment. It was still early enough that I could get that done as well as go and run to the store before he came over. I bit the inside of my cheek thinking about what Kasey said.

"He is leaving tonight right? You guys going to make beautiful babies then huh?" Kasey knew just the words to say to get me to react,

"Kase I haven't even kissed the guy, we just have been going out!" I felt myself turn the color of my hair and shake my head from the thoughts.

"Damn Red, you act like you never had sex before, when I know for a fact that is not true." she laughed and threw herself on the couch, "Has this guy tamed the sex queen, or am I going to be hearing you all night again like when we were roomies in college?"

There were times where I wanted to hit her. I feel like I am a teenager again, but this time somehow it was different. As a teen I was seriously with someone up until I graduated college. Things then went sour, and after that it was just a string of one night stands and having sex in the weirdest of places. I turned to her and rolled my eyes. Derek was normal, well as normal to me. Since we started talking it didn't seem that he was some creep or something could have been wrong with him, nor did he really seem to care about the fact that I was on the borderline of a heiress.

"I am going to ignore the last comment, and continue on with something different. Are you going out tonight?" I asked, still trying to clean up the living room from the Kasey mess.

"I don't know, maybe."

My hands stopped what they were doing and turned my head to her. I don't think since we moved here I have ever gotten a no or a maybe from her. I had a feeling it meant that my night was going to involve awkward conversations between Derek and Kasey.

"Please don't tell me you're going to stay here?" I asked.

Kasey gave me a small smile and shrugged her shoulders going back into her room. I didn't have the time or the energy for this. As soon as she left I knew I didn't have much time left.

"Mmm, smells good in here baby girl." I heard Derek say as Kasey let him in. I guess she really wasn't going out which meant she was waiting for her next check. Kasey despite getting money from her parents she still had a pretty sweet job. The girl herself was a semi-famous comic book artist. When she came to New York she partnered up with a small underground publisher and has been doing well with them ever since.

"Thanks, I try even though I can really only make ramen and tacos, you want a 5 coarse dinner you go to crazy girl." I stated pointing my head to Kasey, "You don't mind that she stays right? It seems someone ran out of money."

"You know how to put someone on full blast don't you Red?" Kasey spoke sounding annoyed,

"Like you don't do it to me all the time." I smirked, throwing a tomato at her which surprisingly she caught, "Cut that please?"

Derek just laughed and shook his head. I knew he wouldn't care since he wanted one time to hang out with me and Kasey when she was sober. It was an interesting sight when she was. This I guess was a special night considering that she was home, and home without make-up, without being dressed up. For once she was being Kasey, the girl who was just simply my best friend. Rare moments like these I like to just savor.

"What are you making Anna?" he asked, and just like that I thought I needed new pants. No one ever calls me Anna, usually Red is fine, but for some reason this whole week he might have called me that only once. Usually it's Anna, or sometimes he calls me by my full name which still feels weird.

"Taco's and I am making some with actual meat for you and Kase..." I muttered, " And know that me cooking meat is a big thing so you shouldn't get use to it."

As I turned my back to him he came behind me and placed a kiss on my cheek. He for some reason loved to make me turn the same color as my hair. It seemed like he was created for that job. I turned my head to smile at him and moved to the kitchen. It was the start of a good night.

After dinner was done and everything was cleaned thanks to the help of one agent; Kasey, Derek and I decided to actually go out for some dessert. We found a little cupcake bakery where they only had one vegan cupcake and the rest looked even more delicious. This was my luck. Derek was making fun of me and Kasey joined right in. I'm surprised that it didn't even bother me in the slightest, I was just happy that I was having a good night out,

"That looks like something you would feed a cow." Kasey laughed as she grabbed one of the cupcakes from a box that had a candied bacon right on top. Now the sight of that made me grimace, but the one that Derek took looked really good.

"I wonder sometimes why I like you and I can't come up with any good reason." I smirk reaching over and flicking her arm.

"Well because without me you would be friendless." she gave me a wicked smile. A smile that I always want to smack off that pretty little face.

"Oh sweetheart you would be too." I stuck my tongue at her.

"Yeah, but it is easy for me to make friends unlike you." Kasey came right back.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Derek placed a hand on my wrist, giving me this look. He always knew how I would regret saying something I didn't mean, even after a week of knowing me. I pressed my lips together and gave him and Kase a smile. This couldn't get under my skin.

Back at the apartment Kasey got dressed and gave me a kiss and Derek a kiss on the cheek before pausing at the door. For some reason the smile she gave me really bothered me, and I couldn't place a finger on it. We both exchanged looks on the couch for in my mind I thought we were going to watch a movie and have a chill night.

"I thought we were watching a movie." I tilted my head to her, narrowing my eyes, "It was your pick."

"Yeah, I know, but its Derek's last night and thought I should leave you two alone." she bit her bottom lip swaying her hips in this slinky off the shoulder red dress. It amazed me how she could put on anything and it was like she was born to wear it.

"You don't have to, and I thought you didn't have money?"

"No, I do, I just wanted to hang out with my rommie, I didn't think there was any harm in that" she gave me a wink, blowing us a kiss and was on her way out,

Derek laughed, turning to face me and I couldn't help but look everywhere but his face. I knew what Kasey wanted, and I knew that deep down inside I wanted it too. I mean look at the man, it's not like he don't know that he could get it with the snap of his fingers, but I also concluded that he was gentleman enough to not try anything funny.

Finally after some moments I broke and reached over, surprising him with a small kiss on the lips. When I pulled back he didn't even let me take a breath before he grabbed the back of my head and pushed me into another kiss. I could still taste the cupcake that lingered on his lip, and feel my heart slam against my chest. God I hopped that Kasey wouldn't call.


	5. Call When You Get There

**Long time I know, but also VERY short! Hope you still like it, and I shall be writing more.  
>By the way if you like Once Upon A Time, I have caught that bug and doing that as well 3<br>Love you guys!  
>Thank you and thank you.<br>More to come hopefully soon!  
>Thank you once more!<br>Peace and Love  
>!Hattress!<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to shuffling, which I knew was Derek getting up from my bed and grabbing his clothes. Everything was such in a rush I didn't remember getting to my bed. A smile form on my face as I kept my eyes closed and wondering if he knew that I was awake.<p>

"Going so soon?" I asked,

"Soon? Sweetheart it is 3am and my train to DC is in 5 hours." he chuckled sitting down on the bed next to me. He leaned down placing a kiss on my head and I grabbed his face to kiss him back.

"So, vacation is over huh?"

"Sadly it is, but I will be back again, and you can come to Virginia to visit."

"If you want I can drive you to Penn. Let me get dressed and I'll bring you to the hotel, then to the station." I didn't want to say anything about me going to go see him. As much as I would like to just run and go there, I did have responsibilities here, and he had his own life that seemed to be very busy. This would be just what it was and hopefully we would be able to just stay friends.

I knew it was only a week we've been hanging out with each other, but it really felt terrible leaving him at the train station. I didn't see Kasey, just the evidence of her wig and dress thrown on the couch before we left. She would have wanted to say goodbye, but I was not about to wake her up. The car ride there he held my hand, tracing his thumb along my knuckles. Not going to lie, the closer we got to the destination it was sucking even more.

* * *

><p>"So, you going to call me when you get there?" I asked as I walked him into Penn Station.<p>

"What makes you think I wont?" he questioned right back,

"I don't know, maybe you would forget or something."

"Red, believe me we will stay in touch; you have a phone, I have a phone and there is things called plane, train and car that we can use as well to stay in touch." he laughed and I couldn't help but to just smile a little. He rarely called me Red all week. It just was a nice surprise to end this little week.

"I better get that call." I smile as he put his hands on my face and bent to kiss my head.

"I will." he whispered and moved his lips till they caught mine once more.


End file.
